


A Brother's Love

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Begging, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: James and Holden are home alone, getting the time they have been craving together, and Holden asks for something new.





	A Brother's Love

James sat on his bed thinking, stroking his semi-hard cock. He was waiting for Holden to come in, their parent’s having gone out for the night. He smiled as he heard his bedroom door open, and his 16-year-old brother came in, a small smile on his face. 

“Ready, Holden?” he looked at his brother, who grinned, and scurried over to the bed. James pulled his pants all the way off, and scooted over, letting Holden lay on the bed. 

“It’s been a while. Wish mom and dad would go out more often” Holden pulled his pajama pants off, and James grinned, seeing his brothers cock already hard. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” James asked, his hand stroking his cock again, Holden following every move. He watched his younger brother think before a smirk crossed his face. 

“Want you to take me in your shower” James’ eyes widened, they had never gone anywhere outside the bed, but the thought of his brother against the shower wall, asking him to go faster, sent James’s arousal into overdrive. 

“We can definitely do that. Get undressed completely, and get into the shower, kneeling on the floor. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes” Holden nodded, and took his shirt off, going into James’s bathroom, kneeling on the floor. 

James came in a couple minutes later, and almost came at the sight of his baby brother kneeling, in the shower, just waiting to be taken. He came in, and ignored Holden, turning the water on, getting it to a warm temp, before turning back around to his brother. 

“Holden, what do you need?” he asked huskily, looking at his brother with lust in his eyes. 

“I need to be taken, beg you to go harder, please James” Holden looked up at his brother, the same lust in his eyes, and James nodded. 

“Get up and face the wall, legs spread. No talking, only whining and whimpering, I’ll tell you when to beg” Holden nodded, and pushed himself against the shower wall, feeling the water cascade down him and his brother, spreading his legs, whimpering softly. 

“So, my baby brother wants his brother’s cock to fill him again. No problem, I love to fill him, make sure he knows how much his brother loves him” James said, as he stuck a finger in his brother’s hole, smiling at the small whine Holden let out. 

“There we go bro, just let me make you feel good” James cooed, as he stuck another finger in, prepping his brother’s hole. He soon lined his cock up, and barely stuck it in, and Holden whimpered, loving it. 

“I’m going to go up and down a few times, then I want you to start begging, understand?” Holden nodded, his hands white, trying to stay pressed against the shower wall, feeling the water beating down on them. 

James lowered his shaft up and down, going in and out of his brother’s hole, hearing the whines and whimpers below. He pinched Holden’s side, telling his brother to start begging. 

“Please James, please pound my ass. I need the roughness, need to feel you filling my hole. Please James, please go harder, you know how much I love it, crave it, please” Holden whimpered, as James groaned loudly. 

“Your wish is my command bro” was all James said, before he started moving his hips up and down furiously, pounding in and out of his brother’s hole, loving the groans and moans Holden let out. He knew he was close, and he screamed his brother’s name, as he shot his load into his ass, filling it completely. 

Holden fell against the wall, and James pulled out as his cock got soft, the two falling to the floor, sitting side by side. Holden looked down at his hard cock sadly, and James softly smiled. 

“Want some help bro?” Holden looked up, and nodded. James took his brother’s cock in hand, and started stroking it, feeling it swell and heard his brother whimper. He grinned, and wrapped his hand around it, jerking it softly. 

“ Mmmm  James, please” Holden whined, and James smirked, going back to stroking, knowing that his brother would be spilling soon. 

“So happy you were my first” James said, remember that first time that Holden had come into his room, his cock in hand, wondering what was going on. James had smiled, and taught his brother, the two of them eventually riding each other, and now a year later, whenever their parents went out, they had some fun together. 

“Me too Bro” Holden whimpered, as he still tried to hold off, knowing he was on the edge. James’s stroking got faster, and Holden whined loudly. 

A few minutes later, Holden came all over his older brother’s hand, James smiling happily. He licked his hand, and shared with Holden, knowing his younger brother loved the taste of his own cum. The water had long gone cold, and James stood up, turning it off, and pulled Holden up and hugged him close. 

“Let’s get dried off, and snuggle, like we always do” Holden nodded, and they dried each other off, and got their pajamas back on, and snuggled together under the covers on James’ bed. 

“Thank you, big bro. I needed that so badly. It had been a while since I could go to you, and not use my hand” Holden said sleepily, his head on James’s chest, as he stroked his blonde hair. 

“No problem Holden, you know I love helping you out, and having you beg me. We need to do shower sex more often.  I loved that so much” James smiled, and Holden nodded on his chest. 

“Me too” Holden nuzzled James’s chest, before falling asleep, the feeling of James’s fingers in his hair, lulling him to sleep. 

James grinned, falling asleep himself. Howie and Leigh came home a little later, happy to see their boys asleep together again. They had always done it, so neither suspected what their sons had really been up to. Neither James nor Holden could wait until their parents went out for the night again, hopefully sometime soon. 


End file.
